


New Year's

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: I mean, the title sort of gives it away?Soft boys. Fluff.





	New Year's

Draco huffed a sigh as he watched his ridiculous friends have a bit of fun. Ginny and Luna were wearing absurd pointy hats strapped to their heads as they danced around each other making kissing faces. Ron and Hermione were cuddled up on a single seat sofa whispering into each other’s ears as their blushes deepened. However, the sight that really had his cynical side rising up was Pansy sitting forward in her seat with wide eyes as she listened to Terry Boot prattle on.   
He had no idea why he had agreed to come to this New Year’s party. Stupid muggle tradition if you asked him. Which of course no one had. When he heard ringing laughter in the corner he willed his eyes not to drift toward the source; but of course they didn’t obey. Watching Harry’s bright green eyes as he laughed answered why he was at the party of course. How pathetic.  
Indulging in a good sulk, he polished off the rest of his drink and was about to get up for another when the couch sagged next to him. He looked over to find the green eyes that occupied far too many of his daydreams peering over at him.   
“I’m glad you came, Draco.” Harry said with a warm smile.   
“I can’t say that I am.” Draco drawled.   
“Don’t be like that.” Harry nudged his shoulder. “We all get to bring in the new year together.”  
“I really don’t understand the significance. So the date changes. Nothing else does.” Draco pointed out.   
“Well sure, nothing specifically has to change. But it can if you want it to.” Harry’s eyes sparked to life. “That’s the nice thing about New Year’s. If there’s something new you want to do or be it’s the perfect opportunity.”  
Trying not to smile at his friend’s enthusiasm, Draco tilted his head to the side. “Like what?”  
Scrunching his nose, Harry looked around the room at his friends. “Well,” he started in a low voice. “Ron wants to read more so that he can keep up with Hermione.”  
A laugh burst out of Draco. “There is no keeping up with Granger.”   
Leaning back with a smile Harry nodded. “Yeah, but it’s good of him to try.”  
“What are you going to change?” Draco asked curiously.   
Harry looked at Draco. “I hadn’t given it much thought.” He looked over at his friends as they danced and laughed. “I think I want to have more fun. Be less serious.” A small smile played over his lips and Draco’s heart stuttered.   
He opened his mouth to speak when everyone started shouting. “TEN! NINE!”   
Draco looked around in bewilderment and his eyes of course landed on Harry who looked briefly surprised before looking over to see Draco looking at him. He grinned.   
“EIGHT! SEVEN!”   
Harry leaned in and grabbed Draco by the shoulders to whisper in his ear. “There’s a New Year’s tradition.”  
“SIX! FIVE!”  
Draco shivered as lips brushed his ear as Harry continued. “You have to kiss someone at midnight.”  
“FOUR! THREE!”  
After an audible swallow, in a low voice Harry asked, “Can I kiss you?”  
He pulled back and with wide eyes, Draco nodded.   
“TWO! ONE!!!!!”  
When Harry’s soft lips met Dracos, Draco had to admit that this whole idea wasn’t actually the worst. In fact, as Harry’s hand ran slowly up his neck to bury itself in his hair, he had to acknowledge that it was the best idea ever. Because no way would Draco ever have had the courage to kiss Harry first.   
Yet here he was - kissing Harry Potter. He leaned forward and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and deepened the kiss after he felt Harry sigh against his lips. Draco could have kissed Harry for hours. If he hadn’t suddenly become aware of wolf whistling and giggling. He abruptly pulled away and found all their friends watching them with laughter in their eyes. A soft chuckle floated from Harry and Draco’s heart seized. With something that was definitely not a yelp, Draco leapt up from the couch and bolted from the room.   
The next morning  
Harry rolled over with a sigh. After struggling to fall asleep with the weight of Draco’s lips still on his, he was awake earlier than he cared to be. He dragged a hand over his face as he wondered what to do. Draco had said yes when he had asked to kiss him and he had responded more enthusiastically than Harry had imagined he would. And he had imagined a lot.   
He should probably talk to him. Apologize for embarrassing him. Ask him if he wanted to do it again.   
With another groan he got up to shower.   
Of course, Draco was nowhere to be found. When he asked Pansy she glared at him until he walked away. Which had him deciding he would definitely be apologizing. But after looking for hours he decided that Draco obviously didn’t want to be found yet and he had to respect that.   
Feeling a bit sorry for himself, he decided to go hide out himself under a tree by the Great Lake. He lay down in the shade and enjoyed the breeze. The lack of sleep caught up to him and the next thing he knew he was blinking up into stormy grey eyes. With a yelp Draco scurried back.   
Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Shit.”  
“Sorry.” Draco mumbled to the floor, pink staining his cheeks.   
“No, it’s fine.” Harry said quickly. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Draco nodded awkwardly but didn’t say anything. “I was looking for you.” Harry told him quietly.   
Draco glanced up at him shyly before waving a hand dismissively. “I just needed a bit of time to think.”   
He hesitated and then at the same time they blurted out, “I’m sorry.”  
With an incredulous look Draco asked, “What are you sorry for?”  
“Putting you in a situation that embarrassed you.” Harry said uncertainly.   
Shaking his head at the floor Draco replied softly. “You were wonderful.”  
With a wide grin Harry sat up straighter. “Yeah?”  
Grey eyes rolled. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “In fact you helped me decide how I want to change this year.”  
“And what do you want to change?” Harry asked but before Draco could respond he saw the bunch of flowers lying to the side. “Did you bring me flowers?”   
Draco’s head jerked to the side. He shakily reached out and picked up the flowers to hand them to Harry. When he finally lifted his eyes to Harry his cheeks were a pretty red. “Apparently.” He drawled. And because of the contrast between his unaffected voice and the deep blush painting his cheeks, Harry fell a little bit in love with him.   
He took the flowers gently and he knew when he looked up at Draco that his smile was betraying him. The pleased smile that graced Draco’s face had his insides fluttering. “So what change did you want to make?” He asked again.   
Draco hesitated for a second before getting up on his knees in front of Harry. He swallowed as he lifted his hand to Harry’s cheek. “I decided that I want to be brave.”  
And then he kissed him.


End file.
